Akuroku: The Club
by cocopocky13
Summary: Axel and Roxas go out one night to the club. Everything after that just couldn't go on well in life. Possible death, Death from flashback, M for a reason, possible rape. Akuroku/one-sided AkuMarly
1. Meeting up

Roxas walked into the club. The music was blasting and the air smelled like smoke, sweat, and alcohol. He was looking for his red haired lover. The song Addicted by Saving Able was just finishing and there was an intermission. Roxas walked farther into the club. He went to the bar quickly and bought a shot and took a quick drink. When he turned around he found his red-head sitting in a both by himself, but he looked up and saw Roxas. He smiled and waved for Roxas to go over. Roxas did so and when he got to him he gave him a hug.

"Hey Axel. How are the drinks here? I just had a shot of whiskey, I was really craving one for some reason so I had one, but other than that how are the drinks here?" Roxas asked. Axel looked as though he drank about three drinks, but he could withstand a lot of drinks so he still had some self control.

"The drinks are great. Here, I got you one." Axel handed Roxas a orange looking drink. It had salt on the rim, ice, and an orange slice on it. Roxas didn't know what it was and had a questionable look on his face. Axel saw that and smiled. He didn't want to tourture his Roxy by not telling him so he did. "Haha. It's ok Roxy it's your favourite. Orange martini." It was dark so Roxas couldn't really see what it was but then he noticed that it was what Axel had said, he took the fruity drink from his hands and drank half.

Another song came on this time it was Sexy can I? by Ray J. Roxas asked if Axel wanted to dance. Axel face brightened and practicaly light up the room. He nodded his head in agreement and got up to dance with him.

_Sexy can I  
Yeah, Yeah  
All we wanna know is..._

Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (oh)  
It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I.  
Sexy can I, hit it from the front,  
then I hit it from the back.  
know you like it like that.  
then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor  
then we chill for a second, then we're back at it for more  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (oh)  
It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I.

What's up Lil mama, it's ya boy Youngin  
G5 dippin, Lui Vuitton luggage (ay)  
Gotta love it, ya boy so fly  
All the ladies go (oh) when a nigga go by.  
Gucci on the feet, Marc Jacob on the thigh  
She wanna ride or die with ya boy in the chi.  
That's right, so I let her kiss the prince  
Her boyfriend, she ain't missed him since.

Axel started dancing on Roxas, grinding on him really, and Roxas grinded back. Soon they both started getting hot but neither of them stopped. It felt too good to stop there were some people who stopped dancing for a moment to watch the two just grind on eachother. Roxas could have sworn he heard someone said they looked as if they were having sex with their clothes on. Axel got closer and started singing in Roxas's ear.

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (oh)  
It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I.  
Sexy can I, keep it on the low.  
Got a girl at the crib, we can take it to the mo-mo.  
You can bring a friend, or you can ride solo.  
Let me get my camera, so we can take a photo.  
(Oh,oh,oh) Now look shawty, look shawty.  
Baby when we make love it's like, (Oh,oh,oh)  
(I don't know what your man is like but shawty all I want to know is...)  
sexy can I._

Sexy can I, visit you at work

When you sliding down the pole,  
no panties, no shirt.  
Then you climb back up the pole,  
then you drop and do the splits.  
How you make that pussy talk,  
Baby damn, you is the shit  
(Oh,oh,oh) Now look shawty, look shawty.  
I make it rain in the club like (Oh,oh,oh)  
(I don't know what your man is like but baby all I want to know is...)  
Sexy can I

Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (oh)  
It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I.

While Axel was singing in Roxas's ear he lightly licked the rim of his ear. As he did that Roxas let out a soft moan. He always loved it when he did that it felt good and it made him horny. If possible they got even closer and grinded their "areas" together and they got even hotter. Axel turned Roxas around so his back was facing Axel's front. While they danced, Axel ran his hands up and down Roxas's chest slowly. Roxas let out a louder moan which turned some head that were close to them. He didn't care, He thought he died and went to heaven. this was pure ecstacy now. He wanted more. He took Axel's hands and moved them down closer to his own area. This made them both horny as hell and they flet as though they were going to burst.

_I don't care who's ya boy hittin, or who Ray's melon  
When I give it to her, I know that she ain't tellin'  
See I'm a go get and she a go get  
You already know she...  
(Sexy can I)  
Sexy can I send for you red-eye  
Fresh out the pool no towel  
just let it air dry.  
And if you ain't fuckin' tonight  
Man you can watch that tour bus go by_

Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (oh)  
It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I.  
Sexy can I, keep it on the low.  
Got a girl at the crib, we can take it to the mo-mo.  
You can bring a friend, or you can ride solo.  
Let me get my camera, so we can take a photo.  
(Oh,oh,oh) Now look shawty, look shawty.  
Baby when we make love it's like, (Oh,oh,oh)  
(I don't know what your man is like but shawty all I want to know is...)  
sexy can I.

Finally Axel couldn't take it anymore.  
"Hey Roxy, let's go back to my place." Roxas nodded and Axel took his hand and pulled him out of the club and into him car. When they got to Axel's house they immidiately went to his room and stripped themselves of their clothes. they went onto the bed and Roxas rode Axel like no freakin' tomorrow. By the end of the night, they both were tired, sore, and happy. "Roxy, I love you." Axel said with Roxas cuddled up next to him. "I love you too Axel." They fell asleep right after that, happy and in love. They would never leave each other and they never wanted to


	2. Together

As they were laying in bed togather in Axel's room, Roxas noticed that it was extremly hot in there. He also noticed he had to go to the bathroom. Since it was about 3 a.m he had to be carful with getting up because Axel was passed out from their very raunchy night. He got up and carfuly moved Axel's arm from around him. Axel stirred and Roxas froze. After about ten seconds he started moving again to go to the bathroom again.

After Roxas was done, he went to wash his hands (he has an OCD that he has to wash his hands for atleast 20 seconds) and walked out to the bedroom again. He yawned and looked over at the bed. Something was weird, Axel was sitting up-right on the bed. Roxas looked closer, the light was too dim to see so he walked up a bit closer. Axel was leaning back a bit with his hands behind him.

"Hey there, Roxy." Axel said in a very sedcutive tone. Roxas Started to think that Axel wanted sex again. He was right. Axel somehow got up and walked behind Roxas in a ninja way because Roxas had no idea how and when he got there. He put hid hands on Roxas's member and started to stroke it. He purred into Roxas's ear, " So Roxy, you wanna go at it again?"

"Um, Axel, it's like 3 a.m a-and I just had to go to t-the bathroom a-and I'm still tired..." For some odd reason he got nervous. Having sex with axel was like burning your entire body with a hair striaghtener only ten times worse. (A/N I took that from spoonychan and arxaith for the misadventures of marvex) But since he had sex with him a lot he got used to it. Axel wasn't listening to Roxas's plee to make him stop. He started to lick and nip at Roxas's soft flesh and started playing ith his belly button.

He picked up Roxas and carried him to the bed. Boy was Axel in the mood, and he just woke up at 3 a.m! Insted of the regular sex that they had like when they got back from the club, Roxas saw the red-head pull out a box from under the bed.

"Axel what is that?" Roxas had no clue what was about to happen or what was on the mind of that perverted pyro.

"You'll see" Axel replied with a devious smirk on his face. He opened the latches of the box and and pulled out two pairs of hand cuffs. Roxas's eyes got huge. "Haha, so Roxy, You know what I'm going to do with these?" Roxas only nodded his head yes, Knowing full well what he Axel was going to do.

Just then Axel took out a can of whipped cream, Roxas's face was priceless. It had the expression of, 'WHAT THE HELL MAN?' writen all over it. Axel startedlaughing abd hand cuffed him to the bed. The blondes face got red as Axel shoke up the can of whipped cream and sprayed a straight line from Roxas's belly button to his chin. Roxas shivered as Axel ran his tounge slowly up Roxas's chest stopping at some points to swallow the whipped cream. By the time Axel got to his chin, he was laying on top of Roxas and gentaly kissed him on the lips.

Axel started making his way down to the blondes aroused member and put whipped cream on the tip. He licked it off and teased it with his tounge. Roxas whimpered because Axel was being such a tease. Axel thought it was a moan so he kept doing that.

"A-Axel, come on, s-stop being such a t-tease!" Roxas stammered because it felt so good. Axel took pity on him and took his full member into his mouth. Insted of just bobbing up and down, he sucked hard, licked, and slightly bit. Soon, Roxas screamed and came into Axel's mouth. Axel looked up and swallowed.

"Mmm. You taste so good." Roxas gave a little chuckle. After that Axel positioned himself at Roxas's entrance. He was still in a trance after coming into Axel's mouth so he didn't feel too much pain. Axel pushed himself in, not showing any mercy. Fast and hard, in the process making Roxas let out a load falsetto moan making himself sound somewhat like a girl. This made Axel laugh and Roxas turn redder. Roxas wanted more.

"Damnit Axel, go faster! Harder, harder!" Apperently Roxas wanted it rough. Ironic how he was protesting earlier not to do this, now he was yelling at Axel to do more. Now Axel tightened the hand cuffs."Now we're talkin'." Now Axel started ramming himself into Roxas as hard as physicaly possible. So hard, the bed almost broke. Soon they yelled each others names and came on and in each other. Axel took a small key out of the box and unlocked Roxas then collapsed next to him.

"I love you Roxas. More than you can imagine." Axel hugged Roxas close.

"I love you too Axel. I'm always so happy with you." Roxas sighed. By this time it was about four in the morning. Axel's cell phone started ringing after Roxas feel asleep.

~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~


	3. Back in the picture

Axel sighed and leaned over Roxas to get to his phone on the night stand.

"Hello?" Axel said in a very pissed off tone. He didn't want to talk to anyone because he was tired after getting done with Roxas.

"Heeyyyyyy Axy! I mished you sho mush. We gonna got back togever right?" Please? God dat remindshs me of that one shong by that solja boi guy kiss me fru the phone. Like, I mish you I mish you I really wanna kish you but I cain't, six seven eight triple nine eight two one two! Ahahahahaha!" It was Axel ex-boyfriend Marluxia and he was drunk. Again. This was one of the many reasons he left Marluxia in the first place.

"Marluxia, I've told you time and time again, I'm never going to get back together with you. I have a new man in my life and I couldn't be happier." Axel said while giving a small giggle while saying the last part of his sentance. He put his arm around Roxas gentaly since he was asleep and pulled him close. "Marluxia, I love Roxas and there's nothing you can so about that, got it memorized?" There was a long pause.

"Well, heh, I'll find a way to get you to love me again. If I can't have you, no one can!" With that the pink haired man hung up. Axel wasn't afriad of Marluxia would do. He's all bark and no bite. And plus he was a lot weaker than Axel, so he could take him easily if he even tried anything. After Axel closed his phone and put it back on the side table, he started thinking about his future with Roxas. He looked at the sleeping angel. He was so beautiful when he slept but not as much as when he was awake so Axel could see those intoxicating cobalt eyes. He as on his side, arms under his pillow, snoring softly. The room was dimly lite from the candel on the other side of the room. The dim light highlighted the smaller boy's features, making him look even more beautiful. Axel leaned forward a bit and kissed Roxas on the lips which made the blonde unconsiously smile in his sleep. Axel smiled as well then fell asleep.

The next morning Axel woke up and turned around to say good mourning to his lover but he wasn't there. Axel got up put on some pants and looked around the house for any sign of the blonde boy but couldn't find him. Axel started to panic. He ran to the phone and dialed Roxas's cell number. Ever ring to him was torture.

"Hello?" Roxas picked up the phone and Axel sighed aloud in reliefe. He asked where Roxas was."Oh, I'm at the store, I felt like making breakfast so I came here so I could get some stuff." Axel could practicly see Roxas smile through the phone. "Din't you get my note on the fridge?" Axel did a facepalm. He was dumb founded. He was looking for ever sign he could to tell him where Roxas went and never looked at the frisge one of the most obvious places ever. Roxas sighed over the phone. "Let me guess, you looked every where but the fridge am I right?" The was a pause. "I knew it. Well, I'll be home soon. I love you!" Roxas hung up.

"I'm a total idiot." Axel said out loude to himslef. He then went to the couch, turned on the TV and started flipping through channels. There was nothing on so he went to his room to get his laptop and brought it downstairs. He logged onto deviantart and saved some pictures to make a video and put it on youtube. By the time Roxas got home, Axel had finished the video and was downloading onto youtube and was writing the discription.

"Hey Axel. What are you doing?" Roxas had a lot of groceries in his hands so Axel got up to help the smaller boy bring everything in.

"Not much. I got bored so I made a video for youtube." Axel grabbed about five bags from Roxas's hands. Roxas gave a small giggle which made Axel give him a look. Roxas placed his bags down and pulled something out in a fashion so Axel couldn't see what it was. Axel was confused. 'What could he have gotten that's making him so giddy?' Axel thought. Then Roxas turned to Axel with his hands behind his back.

"Guess." Was all the Roxas said. Axel had no clue what-so-ever what it was.

"Pickles." Axel said as a joke. Roxas gave a playful serious look. "What no pickles? Hm, then I have no clue." Roxas smiled and put his hands in front of him. In those beautiful hands there was a red teddy bear with a black shirt that said 'pyro' in fire letters. It was holding a card. Axel took the card from the bear and read it to himself.

'To my pyro. My one and only love. A just because I love you present. Love, your key of destiny.' Axel smiled at this and took his blonde lover into a burning embrace.

"I love you too Roxas. I would never let anything happen to you." Axel said. This made Roxas confused.

"Axel, did something happen when your phone rang last night right before I fell asleep?" Axel's eyes snapped open. He stayed quiet. "Axel, who called and what did they say?" Roxas's tone more serious. Axel continued to stay quiet. Roxas pushed away from Axel and looked at him in the eyes, those wonderful emerald eyes. "Axel, I'm not going to ask again. What happened." Roxas was yelling, which didn't happen too often, so Axel knew he was being serious. Axel gave in. He didn't like to talk about his past.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I didn't want to tell you this but, before you I had another boyfriend. His name was Marluxia. He was always so over-protective and clingy. He never let me hang out with my friends even if they were stright, he said it was 'just in case'. Even if he did let me go anywhere, he would always have to be there with his arm around me. And if looks could kill, let's just say everone in the world would probably be dead. Last night he called me, he was drunk, and he said he wanted to get back together with me," Axel alked over and sat on the couch, Roxas following. " I told him that I'm with you now and I couldn't be happier. He said he would find a way to get me back." Axel paused. "Which ment, he would try to get rid of you." There were a few warm tears stremming down his face now.

"Axel," Roxas started, but then got pulled into a deep, suffocationg hug. Axel's head was on the smaller boy's shoulder. Roxas could feel the warm drops fall on him like a light rain. He hugged Axel back. He knew he could trust Axel to save him if something, anything happened to him.


	4. Bad to come home to

The next day Axel was at work. He was a photographer for a national geographic magazine. His assignment for the day was to take some pictures if a volcano not to far from where he lived with Roxas. Something about volcanoes and their heat makes him feel so alive and content. He just finished with his work for the day so he headed home. On his way home he had a weird vibe that something was wrong, but he shook it off. When he did get home, he saw the front door slightly open. He quickly turned off the engine of the car and ran out of the machine to get to the house. What greeted him at the door was not something he wanted. It was Roxas on the floor passed out with blood dripping from some areas on his body.

"Roxas!" Axel screamed and ran to his blond angels side and put his head by his heart. All he could hear was a faint beating. He bolted to the phone and quickly dialed 9-1-1 and told them what happened when he got home. They said they would be there soon. When Axel put down the phone, he took a good look at the house.

Vases were broken, blankets strewn, pillows everywhere some ripped, spots of blood on the carpet and couch, the coffee table in pieces,papers all around. Out of all of that, what scared Axel most was how much blood there was thought Roxas wasn't bleeding too badly. He had some cuts and bruises, he didn't seem like he had any broken bones but he might have had a concussion.

"Do you like it?" The voice was familiar. No, no it couldn't be. Axel turned to see the pink haired menace stalker step out of the darkness of the under part of the stair case.

"Marluxia, how could you, why would you..." Axel was giving he most evil death glare with his vibrant acid green eyes. "Why would you do this! I told you time and time again! We are done! Over! I want you out of my life forever! I want you dead! Leave me and my loved ones alone!" Axel said close to tears.

"Axel, Axel, Axel. You silly little pyro. You should know this, I'll never leave your life. And plus," Marluxia's tone became somewhat evil. "_I_ say when we are over and we most defiantly are _not_ over." Throughout the sentence, Marluxia's voice had become more and more malicious.

"Marluxia we are **over**! I have Roxas in my life now and I want you out of it! This is the main reason why I left you in the first place! You're crazy and domineering! You think you own me and my life but you don't! I am myself and I make my own choices and my choice is to be with Roxas and not you. I'm sick of you and I never want to see you **again**!" Axel was pissed and if Marluxia did anything at all Axel would probably try and kill him. But he had more restraint than that. "Leave now or I'm calling the cops." Axel said darkly. Marluxia walked up and basically raped Axel mouth with a fierce kiss. Axel pushed him off and punched him straight in the face. Marluxia gave a dark chuckle, turned his head back to Axel and wiped the blood off of his face. They both heard the ambulance come and Marluxia got a smirk on his face

"Guess I'll be going now." With that, The flower-loving devil disappeared into darkness. The paramedics hastily knocked at the door and Axel ran practically crying to the door to let them in. This was never going to leave Axel's memory. All he wanted was for Roxas to be ok and live.


End file.
